Talk:Luciana
LOL, after reading over the background I made for Luciana, I realized that she pwns. Sprinkey did it again LOL! --Hey what's buddy? 23:07, September 14, 2009 (UTC) She is pretty cool, and she seems like the type who would be a good match for my character Sebastian. Too bad they aren't in the same story, but I like her profile matched with her picture. She looks like the sweet innocent girl next door. Muaha! SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:24, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, too bad she ain't. XD! TAU, you should start signing your edits to talk pages. You know how to do that, right? And you know how to make a custom signature, right? --Hey what's buddy? 23:27, September 14, 2009 (UTC) The sweet innocent girl? You don't mean... Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 23:29, September 14, 2009 (UTC) That ruins the effect of being the ANONYMOUS user, I don't want a signature, as the lack thereof has become my signature in a sense. Interesting character... *eyes shift evilly for no apparent reason* LOL. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:31, September 14, 2009 (UTC) TAU, I can make one for you that still gives that unknown feel. TBTDIF, I was just thinking the same thing! XD --Hey what's buddy? 23:31, September 14, 2009 (UTC) You have to sign your comments. Tis a wikia rule. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:32, September 14, 2009 (UTC) OK, fine, I'll take your signature that you plan to give to me, Spenstar. 'Kay. Just give me some time to make it and test it... --Hey what's buddy? 23:35, September 14, 2009 (UTC) You could just make a faint, light gray sig that's almost invisible. Then no one would notice it, but you would still technically sign your posts. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 00:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, just listen to him, because my work on your sig got lost last night for no real reason... >_< --Hey what's buddy? 23:05, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Luciana ftw! --_Jason; ♫ 00:28, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I see you found a fave already, Jason. --Hey what's buddy? 00:29, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Yes! I love her already! --_Jason; ♫ 00:36, September 24, 2009 (UTC) You're already under her spell... LOL! --Hey what's buddy? 00:37, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Lol. Yes! I want her to win! --_Jason; ♫ 00:39, September 24, 2009 (UTC) LOL, if getting YOU was that easy, imagine how easy it'll be for other people at camp LOL. Except for Samuel, who never felt love before... --Hey what's buddy? 00:41, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Lol Im already under her spell >.< & that sucks for Samuel. haha. --_Jason; ♫ 00:42, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I don't think his story is laughing matter. See for yourself, if you dare... LOL! --Hey what's buddy? 00:43, September 24, 2009 (UTC) LOL. I'm writing more After the Camera's Stop Rolling... --_Jason; ♫ 00:46, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Good idea, dude. Lookin' forward to it! --Hey what's buddy? 00:48, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Yay, 1 Fan :D LOL. --_Jason; ♫ 00:50, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey, you know how the saying, that I just made up, (LOL) goes, with one fan follows many! --Hey what's buddy? 00:52, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Lol, off the top of your head. and I hope so! I really like it. Hby? --_Jason; ♫ 00:54, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Hby? *is confuzzled* --Hey what's buddy? 00:56, September 24, 2009 (UTC) How 'bout you. haha. --_Jason; ♫ 00:57, September 24, 2009 (UTC) haha. What doy you mean? How does the saying apply to me, or what I think of your fanfic, or what? --Hey what's buddy? 00:58, September 24, 2009 (UTC) What you think of my fanfic? That's what I was asking about. -_- --_Jason; ♫ 00:59, September 24, 2009 (UTC) LOL, I think it's great! Personally, I'm a supporter of GwenXTrent, but hey, it IS a fanfic. I think you write for the GwenXDuncanXCourtney love triangle very well, and I'd support a CourtneyXJustin ship. Of course, it throws canon out the window (and into a volcano LOL), but that's what fanfics are for. Me gusta mucho! (Translates to I like it a lot) --Hey what's buddy? 01:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Well, In chapter 3 there's no CourtneyxJustin. There is LeShawnaxHarold though! --_Jason; ♫ 01:06, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Whatever happened to Courtney kissing Justin passionately? Are you going to let that go to waste?! (LOL) --Hey what's buddy? 01:08, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Lol, Kinda... you'll have to read to bealive. --_Jason; ♫ 01:09, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Cool. Why don't you finish the chapter you're working on? I don't want to slow you down or anything... --Hey what's buddy? 01:11, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Done :] As we werte talking I was writing ha. Are you gonna read it? --_Jason; ♫ 01:13, September 24, 2009 (UTC) She looks like she has a knife behind her back--TDIwriter 01:31, October 15, 2009 (UTC) You're right, LOL, I haven't realized that! --D Spenstar! 01:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC) (Insert Twilight Zone music) --TDIwriter 01:44, October 15, 2009 (UTC) LOL, sorry for the upcoming Koops moment, but aside from the knife thingy, what do you think of her character? --D Spenstar! 01:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) She's probably my favorite character right now, since her bio reminds me of....me. (I've been saying that a lot latley...someone's been putting cameras in my house...) That is, s female, less attractive me with shorter hair. --TDIwriter 01:48, October 15, 2009 (UTC) <_< You're a flirtatious strategist who uses boys to get what you want? Dude, what's your damage?! XD --D Spenstar! 01:50, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I'm very flirtatious, and I use people to get what I want.........with girls, though. --TDIwriter 01:52, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh. What about your girlfriend? You can't go around flirting when you have a girlfriend... --D Spenstar! 01:54, October 15, 2009 (UTC) We broke up a week ago. Or rather, she left me for someone else. --TDIwriter 01:54, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh my god, that's horrible! Sorry man, I didn't mean to bring it up... :( --D Spenstar! 01:56, October 15, 2009 (UTC) It's cool. Now I have fangirls. The "About Me" thing on my page explains it all. --TDIwriter 01:57, October 15, 2009 (UTC) LOL, how the **** do you end up with fangirls? LOL, TELL ME!! XD --D Spenstar! 01:59, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Well, you have to have dashing good looks and great hair, like me. (I gotta get a pic up one of these days...) Step two, stay quiet. For some weird reason, girls seem to be intrigued by mystery. Step three, pretend not to be overly interested. That also seems to interest them...for whatever reason. You have to be careful with that one, you don't want to seem like you're ignoring them, just vaguely aware of their presence. Of course, this is all based on me, and your results may vary. For more secrets, order my second tape, for just three easy payments of $19.99 USD.--TDIwriter 02:05, October 15, 2009 (UTC) LOL, thanks a bunch! XD --D Spenstar! 02:07, October 15, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. That's what I'm here for, anyway. To write fiction about a kid's show and give relationship advice to people I've never met. My father would be proud. --TDIwriter 02:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Yes, yes he would. LOL, what would your fangirls think if they saw t=your profile hear and figured out that it's you? XD, IDK either. --D Spenstar! 02:11, October 15, 2009 (UTC) They'd laugh. I know that, because bad things hardly ever happen to me. If they do, a bunch of good things always follow. I'm invincible. --TDIwriter 02:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC) In a TV show, you would be the antagonist most likely, but that'd be impossible because the antagonist ends up totally ****ed at the end. (as in, doomed) You're invincible. XD, if you jump off a cliff, you'd either fly or land in a pool of money! You think that eventually... your nearly-infinite luck will run out? I highly doubt that, but it's a case to bring up, LOL. --D Spenstar! 02:16, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I think I'd be more of an anti-hero. No, my luck will never run out, I'm Irish. --TDIwriter 02:19, October 15, 2009 (UTC) o_O at conversation. That's why TV shows annoy me... People are given "just desserts" for unforgiveable behavior, when that doesn't always happen in real life. TDIwriter, you crack me up. I would avoid you at all costs in real life. But... I avoid all people. XD SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:21, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Actually, that's more of a real-life thing. Anyway, in a movie with us, the users, as characters, meh, you're probably right. (who would be the antagonist? My guess is either Koops, an IP, or Sunshine, LOL) --D Spenstar! 02:22, October 15, 2009 (UTC) That's okay, I don't talk to people anyway. I just sit back and wait for them to come to me...Yes..--TDIwriter 02:22, October 15, 2009 (UTC) But what if they don't? --D Spenstar! 02:23, October 15, 2009 (UTC) They do. Always. --TDIwriter 02:25, October 15, 2009 (UTC) They come to me, I blab about uninteresting things for half an hour, then they learn to not come back. They know I won't approach them, so they're good. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:27, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Lol. They come to me, and walk away blushing. Well, the girls do. --TDIwriter 02:28, October 15, 2009 (UTC) LOL, Tdiwriter. I try to talk about interesting things instead. Sorta like Katrina. Except I mean everything I say, and I'm only alienating that speck in the distance, who I always hated anyway. XD --D Spenstar! 02:29, October 15, 2009 (UTC) TDIwriter = Cary. Sprinklemist = Grant. Poor me. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:30, October 15, 2009 (UTC) What's that make me? Um... *can't think* --D Spenstar! 02:31, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Lol, I'm Cary? Awesomeness. Well merry fellows, I've got to get to sleep, I have young ladies to chase in the morning. Also, theres the whole school thing that I do on weekdays. --TDIwriter 02:32, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I should go too. Night, all. --D Spenstar! 02:34, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Bye both. I'll go watch an anime, or something. Spenstar = Yi Min or Jonathan. J/K SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:36, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Yayz, I'm a boyscout! (LOL, I think I'm ore of an Ivan or a Tommy) --D Spenstar! 11:21, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty obviously Sebastian, but aside from him, I wonder who I would be in one of your stories...- The Anonymous User 21:52, October 15, 2009 (UTC) You'd be probably Richard or Quintin. I'm not entirely sure, though, but you and Richard share that unknown pwnage... --D Spenstar! 21:57, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Now that I think about it, I'm probably most like Quintin, without lording it all over, everyone. :) SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:18, October 15, 2009 (UTC) <_< I had a feeling you'd pick Quintin. Actually, I'm more like a fusion of Tommy and Spense, trading skateboarding and wrestling from Spense for smarts and internet references... and writing skills... xD --D Spenstar! 22:32, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I'm actually really like a mixture of almost all of my characters, but the upcoming forgetful guy is basically me... Unfortunately. I have never walked out in public with no pants on, but there were at least three times when I was in a dressing room where it almost happened. >_> SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I went to school with my pants on backwards, once. --TDIwriter 23:31, October 15, 2009 (UTC) O_o on purpose or by accident? --D Spenstar! 23:32, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Accident. --TDIwriter 23:33, October 15, 2009 (UTC) And what three good things happened that day? XD --D Spenstar! 23:34, October 15, 2009 (UTC) 1) I had a fruit rollup in my lunch that day, 2) I went to the bathroom and turned them around before anyone else besides me and my carpool friend noticed, 3) We played dodgeball in gym, and I was able to walk to the front lines and just stand there mocking people without getting hit. --TDIwriter 23:39, October 15, 2009 (UTC) HOLY **** ON A **** SANDWICH WITH **** ON TOP! ... AND A SIDE HELPING OF ****! (XD) YOU ARE INVINCIBLE! --D Spenstar! 23:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Judging by your subtle Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged reference, I can see you are amazed. --TDIwriter 23:43, October 15, 2009 (UTC) You would be correct... XD! --D Spenstar! 23:51, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I know I am. Ah....6th grade....all those years ago....lol..--TDIwriter 23:55, October 15, 2009 (UTC) How many years? --D Spenstar! 23:57, October 15, 2009 (UTC) 4 --TDIwriter 23:59, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Ah, so you're a year older than me. :) --D Spenstar! 00:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I've got my 16th brithday in a few more months. --TDIwriter 00:03, October 16, 2009 (UTC) In that case, you're two years older, or 2 1/2 or whatever, and one grade level higher. --D Spenstar! 00:04, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Nice. That's kinda weird, I guess. I've never been held back....--TDIwriter 00:08, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I went to school with my shirt on backwards once... The entire day almost went by until someone told me. I had a friggin' pocket on my back... How does one accidentally put his pants on backwards? SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:10, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I was out of it. I had been up late the night before 'studying' (playing video games and eating Pringles). --TDIwriter 00:12, October 16, 2009 (UTC)